Nightsister Ahsoka
by lereen24
Summary: After crash landing on Dathomier Ahsoka joins the Nightsister to exact her revenge on those who she believes abandoned her.
1. A Nightsister is born

**Chapter 1: A Night sister is born**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars only the plot and Chui Cha are my own the rest belongs to George Lucus and I guess Disney now.**

Dathomier was a cold and foreboding place it was not just because the sun in its system was not strong enough to win its ongoing war against the oncoming dark. But also because it was home to the night sisters a group of powerful dark side witches that where cold, manipulative and hated all but their own. Founded by fallen female Jedi they were the high class of the planet and the men were their slaves. It was here Ahsoka found herself after she had crashed it was here she was captured and it was here that her destiny took a darker turn. She had crashed on Dathomire after her frigate was attacked on a routine supply mission and the hyper drive was engaged she was the only one to survive the crash al the clones died either from the battle or from the impact. If there were any survivors they were sure to of perished when the frigate core blew destroying Ahsoka' only hope of getting help.

She had been hurt in the crash not to badly but enough to cause her trouble as sbe couldn't move her left arm or her right leg she limped to find a safe place to stay for the night. I t was then that a group of seven Nightsisters surrounded her weapons raised Ahsoka expected death but instead at the last minute they took her in feed her and gave her something to drink. Ahsoka waited for republic rescue despite the night sister telling her they wouldn't come and after four months of waiting she final gave up.

_**Two months later **_

Ahsoka walked up the stairs to the Nighsister temple. She was wearing simple black robes which consisted of a black tunic, black cloth trousers, black high heel boots a black cape with a hood the hood was up over Ahsoka's head. It had been six months since Ahsoka crashed on dathomier and the nightsister had took her in and healed her and it had been two months since Ahsoka gave up on republic help and committed more to the training she was given. Now today was her day of initiation, the day she cast off her old life and began a new one as a Nightsister, the only people she felt had not abandoned her. Even her old foe Ventress had helped her in her training although it was just for the pure pleasure of causing Ahsoka pain at first, but then Ventress warmed up to Ahsoka and they became close.

Once she reached the temple she walked into the initiation room. The temple was carved from the inside of a dead volcano which the full moon hit perfectly every time it shone. The initiation room was barely lit by a series of flame torches on the wall they burned with an unnatural green flame. In the centre of the room was a large drawn circle on the floor with in the circle there was a star. The circle was light by the ski light which lead up to the sky and the full moon. Around this knelt about a dozen Nightsisters all chanting as Ahsoka walked up to the circle.

"Ahsoka Tano do you pledge yourself to the Nightsister and our cause. To destroying our enemies whoever that may be. If you do and speak it and enter the circle" Mother Talzen said, she was standing at the head of the circle. She gave you the feeling she wasn't really there yet she was her knowledge of the dark side was unmatched by anyone as was her power.

"I do" Ahsoka said as she stepped into the circle *now it begins* she thought.

"So be it" Talzan said as she began to chant along with the rest of the room. As they chanted a green mist appeared and engulfed Ahsoka, she could feel the power coursing through her body and it made her smile cruelly. As the mist continued to work Ashoka's appearance began to alter; her blue eyes changed colour to a very dark blue almost black, her teeth sharpened, her white markings turned red and her horns began to grow and enlarge. Her soul also transformed it and been changed from a pure and innocent soul to a dark and twisted one and Ahsoka reviled in it she was free from the morals of the Jedi and free to do what she pleased. Free to take control of the lives of men and free to rain terror on all those that had abandoned her.

As the mist began to bond with Ashoka, Talzin watched in surprise she had never seen someone react as powerfully as Ahsoka did to the mist. The mist had done something she hadn't counted on it had unlocked some of Ahsoka's keen predator senses. It had also unlocked more of her raw force power. After about five minutes the mist vanished to reveal a kneeling Ahsoka with a Dark smile on her face. "What do you feel sister?" Talzan asked.

"Anger, hatred, selfishness, Power" Ahsoka replied her voice had changed it was quieter and full of malice it was almost like a growl when she said certain words.

"Good, then raise My child, our new Nightsister" Talzan said as she began to laugh evilly Ahsoka joined in and so did the rest of the room the combined laughter was so loud it echoed round the temple and out of the skyline.

**AN: So what do you think? I've done another story where one of the main characters turns evil but that was for Harry Potter. It's on my profile and it's called Dark princess if you're interested. Anyway please review.**


	2. A new allie

**Chapter 2: A new ally **

**AN: just a quick apology encase I confused anyone with my last AN. I was going to do a fanfic called dark princess and release it before this one but I hot a few snags with it and never posted it. I posted this one instead so again sorry if the last AN confused you.**

"Ahsoka" Anakin yelled as he bolted awake in a cold sweat. It had been six months since Ahsoka had gone missing she had been listed missing presumed dead for a month but he still had the dreams, Although none of them was as intense as the one he just had. *what could it mean* he thought to himself *I saw Ahsoka she was standing in a cave being engulfed in a green mist. But it wasn't her it was too dark to be her but it looked just like her* Anakin's thoughts were broken by a knock at the door he looked at the clock 9oclock, he the realised "Dam" he said as he quickly got dressed into his dark jedi robes and boots he has gotten dressed so quickly tha he had put his boots on the wrong feet. He quickly changed them. He had a meeting to go to with the council at 9oclock and he was now late it had been happening a lot lately. "Just a minute" he yelled at the person behind his door.

Once he was dressed he opened the door to revile the figure of obi-wan Kenobi "I know I'm late" Anakin said as he walked towards the council halls.

"Oh Anakin" was all obi-wan said as they started to walk it was then that he noticed the beads of sweat on Anakin's face *He must have had another dream* he thought. Ob-wan knew Anakin and he knew that trying to talk to him about it would be pointless so he just ignored it for now. Once they reached the council hall Obi wan took his seat and Anakin stood in the centre of the room. He bowed n respect.

"Sky walker nice of you to finally join us" Windu said as he glared at Anakin. Windu was not very impressed with Skywalker tardiness of late and had been meaning to discuss it with him. He just hadn't had the time yet.

"Something we have for you, a new Padawan it is" Yoda said as he gestured to Obi-wan to open the door. Obi wan got up and walked to the door ready to open it at the right time. He was not looking forward to seeing how Anakin would react to the new Padawan and he felt sorry for the Padawan having to face Anakin's anger and resentment alone.

"What I don't need a new padawan" Anakin said defiantly he was still hoping Ahsoka was alive. Although he had all but given up on the idea.

"After the loss of Ahsoka the council feel it is necessary for you to train a new Padawan" the hologram of Plo koon said. The council had played it very well that it would be Plo-koon who would bring up the painful subject of Ahsoka because he wasn't there to get the brunt of Anakin's emotions.

Anakin didn't have chance to respond as obi wan opened the door to the council chamber and a young Pantoran girl walked in she was about 17. She had black hair, the typical blue skin of Pantoran's and yellow arrow markings on her checks, and her eyes were pink. "Greetings I am Padawan Chiu Chay, I have been assigned to you as your Padawan" she said with a bow towards Anakin. Anakin just ignored the girl and looked at the council.

"Padawan Chay is a gifted force healer. She is trained in the same form of lightsaber combat as I am" Windu said. The comment made Anakin take a bit more interest in the girl standing on front of him *she's trained in most difficult and powerful combat known to Jedi, she might be very useful* he thought as he looked her up and down. She wore a basic Jedi tunic and trousers they were a light cream colour with brown boots and a brown cloak.

Anakin wasn't fond of the idea but he knew the council was right and he knew that Ahsoka was dead despite what he's dreams told him. "Very well" he said "greetings my padawan I am Anakin Skywalker your new master" as he spoke he bowed back.

"Settled it is then, go now learn more from each other" Yoda said as they both bowed and walked out. Once outside Anakin stopped and looked at Chiu she stopped just in front of him and looked back at him, she had heard of his reputation and how close he was to his last Padawan. She knew she had big shoes to fill and that it would be difficult.

"Activate you lightsaber for me" Anakin said simply.

Chui wasn't sure were this was going but she fired it up anyway. The blade shone purple and Anakin noticed that the lightsaber had been very finely grafted with a gold inlay that spiralled around the saber hilt all the way down to the end. The hilt it's self was white but had a copper coloured grip. The weapon looked more like it had been crafted than built and it reminded Anakin of a Naboo design.

"That's a very well-crafted weapon you have there" He said with a smile.

"Thank you master" she said as she deactivated the saber and bowed her head.

"Come on lets go see if you can actually use it" Anakin said as he started walking towards the training room. Chui followed close behind smiling as she walked next to her new master. All through the conversation the pair had been watched. Watched by a small green figure who smiled slightly as they walked off. Yoda truly believed that Chui might be what Anakin needed to forget Ahsoka and move on.

**AN: so what do you think of the chapter and Anakin's new Padawan? Review and let me know**


	3. Evil plans

**Chapter 3: evil plans**

Ahsoka had been summoned to mother Talzan she came without question. After seeing her reaction to their magic the nightsisters had given her a high position in their ranks she was second to none other than mother Talzan. The night sisters had named her mother Talzan's successor and given her extra training in manipulation and dark side summoning. She had proved very adept at summoning things from the dark recesses. She had also discovered a new force skill she had found a way to enter someone's mind and project false memories and images right into their heads. She could do this with any image at all or any memory it was her preferred method of torture after all not many people can escape from their minds.

She had also been given a new outfit and she wore it with pride it was different from all the others it still was the basic outfit of a night sister but it Had a few additions she still wore the basic short red dress that the others war but instead of bandages wrapped round her she had knee high red boots. Her arms were bare accept for red fingerless spiked gauntlets on her hands; attached to her shoulders was a red cape and hood which flowed behind her as she walked.

When Ahsoka reached Talzan she was standing on one of the observation platforms that over looked the night brother village and could be used to see a large part of the planet. The platform was made from the twisted bark of a black tree it had a sharp throne roof that pulsed with dark power. In the observation platform there was a large dark wood table with two stone chairs. In the centre of the table was one of the many dark orbs the night sister used to communicate with each other around the planet and to watch further parts of the planet. Ahsoka reached Talzan and bowed her head "You summoned me mother" she said.

"Yes I have a mission for you one that will require you specific skills" Talzan replied Ahsoka smiled cruelly at the mention of using her talents. "I want you to kidnap a senator" Talzan said Ahsoka's smile faded. "We must have her alive she will be a very useful as leverage for us." Talzan noticed Ahsoka smile had faded "You may kill anyone else that gets in your way"

Ahsoka's smile returned "Who is it I am to capture?" she asked she was looking forward to killing whoever got in her way and she was hoping the mission would be difficult more people to kill that way, She was also hoping it was someone she used to know or was close to Skywalker. That way she could do more damage in a way then just capturing anyone.

"Senator Padme Armidala of the Naboo. She is a leading voice in the fight to stop the war we cannot allow that to happen the must continue so that both the Sith and the Jedi are weakened enough for us to take over. We may also be able to turn her and make her a spy for us in the republic senate giving use inside intel on what they are doing and when." Talzan said as she turned to Ahsoka expecting to see her struggling with the mission so she was surprise to see Ahsoka laughing quietly.

"This is perfect to help in my revenge" Ahsoka said coldly her laughing getting louder

"Is there something I should know" Talzan asked sternly

"Amidala is married or at least in a relationship with Skywalker. I saw them together plenty of times kissing among other things. Capturing Amidala and keeping her prisoner will destroy him. He will be consumed with sorrow and self-hatred for letting her get kidnapped. Then when she returns and betrays him he will be destroyed and I'll be there to administer the final blow. After I've had a little fun of course at his expense" She said answering her mother question. Her tone was cold and full of evil glee.

"Very well go and take four sister with you" Talzan commanded, she was encouraged by Ahsoka's response she had feared that this mission would cause the old Ahsoka to resurface but it was obvious now she was never coming back. That pleased mother Talzan very much, she now had a powerful fully obedient heir that could continue her work and bring the light to its knees.

"Before you leave I have something for you" Talzan said as she waved her hands and two lightsaber appeared out of a green mist "These lightsaber are grafted with dark magic they are more powerful than any other Lightsaber Take them" Talzan said as Ahsoka got up and received the light sabers. She looked at them for a while studying them they were Silver, black and red they were sleek and light. Ahsoka ignited the sabers and they glowed with a red blade that almost looked like fire. The blades were also tinted with hints of black and green. She twirled them in her hands to get a feel for them they were easy to use light and very powerful. Ahsoka couldn't wait to try them out once she had finished admiring them she turned them off and clipped them to her belt.

"Thank you mother" Ahsoka said as she turned and left for her mission. Along the way she picked up Serleia and three others, Serleia was a fallen Twi'lek Jedi padawan she had been captured by the nighsister's when two Jedi were sent to investigate the planet. Like Ahsoka she two had seen the freedom the nightsisters offered her and joined them. She was a skilled force user with great healing skills. She had dark blue skin, grey eyes and a thin yet strong frame she was one of Ahsoka's closest friends. She also picked up three other night sister all of which very skilled fighters. That was her team for the mission and she looked forward to it, a chance to cause Skywalker pain after he abandoned her.

**AN: so there's another chapter as always please review. **


	4. The Attack

**Chapter 4: the game is a foot**

Padme had gone to naboo to catch up on old times and discuss a relief effort for nearby system affected by the clone wars. She had received several death threat form an unknown source and as a result the Jedi council had despatched Anakin Skywalker and his new Padawan Chiu Chay to be her escort and security.

Anakin and Chiu were in the control room when an unidentified shuttle entered the atmosphere. They tried contacting the craft but all they got back was static. If they had looked harder they would have seen two lightning fast figure's jump from the craft and land near the palace. Anakin tapped his com "all security personnel code red, go to your designated security areas. clone group three and four converge on landing platform 936-b, security group one and nine also converge on landing platform 936-b" Once that was done Anakin Looked at Chiu "Go secure the senator I'll got to the landing platform and she what this about. Protect the senator with your life" He said Chiu nodded and headed back to the room where the senator and the queen were. As she got closer she began to smile having all these security personnel sure made her feel confident they would be fine she must have passed at least 40. Once she got to the room she gave captain Rex the brief and sealed the room.

**Landing platform 936-b**

Anakin arrived at the platform just as the shuttle had landed all the men aimed for the shuttle as the landing ramp came down. It was dark inside and they couldn't see anything. Just then six bolts of light shot from the shuttle and hit six of the men on the landing platform they all feel down dead. The rest of the men opened fire but found their shots bounced back at them as a red lightsabers appeared from the dark, Serleia began stalking down the ramp deflecting and blocking blaster bolts. All of a sudden two nightsisters leapt out from behind her, vibro blades in hand they landed amongst the men slicing them to ribbons. Anakin engaged Serleia in a light saber duel blocking and striking when he could but Serleia was very strong and Anakin was struggling to keep up with her little did he know the situation was about to get a lot worse. As the other nightsisters had gathered round him they had killed everyone else and now skywalker was out matched he fought bravely for a while but eventually he was overpowered and knocked unconscious.

**Throne room **

Ahsoka walked slowly and silent down the corridors of theed like a predator stalking its prey she had her hood up and her cape flowing behind her. The other nightsister was close by her and moving just as quietly laser bow in hand. Once they reached the corridor that lead to the throne room they found themselves fired upon by clones and naboo security they smiled cruely ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and the nightsister began firing back she was a crack shot and every bolt hit a target. The guards didn't stand a chance as Ahsoka cut the up turning the white floors of the place red. She pulled a clone towards her and implied him on one of her lightsaber she then used him as shield for the blaster bolts. Once she was near enough to the men firing at her she dropped him and spun viciously cutting the men to shreds their blood spattering on her cloths and face once she neared the door she began to cut threw it.

Chui was on the other side of the door and she heard the screams of the men as they were cut down. She tried to think of a way out but she did not have time to thing as a circle on the door was cut out. For a moment there was silence outside and as Rex and his men got ready to shoot, the circle of metal from the door was pushed into the room crushing a clone and pinning Rex down. Chui ignited her Purple blade and got ready to fight as a cloaked figure entered the room Chui was surprised to see someone so young about her age, covered in blood and smiling evilly.

"Surrender Sith" Chui said as she stood in front of the figure her lighsaber humming.

"My, My your young and such brave words coming from someone so young" Ahsoka said as she ignited both her lightsabers and started circling Chui "Oh and by the way I'm no sith" she said as she lunged violently at Chui. She was knocked off her feet but quickly recovered and started to fight just like windu. Ahsoka blocked easily but was interested to see that Mace's technique in use.

"So I see Master Windu has shared his technique with you is he here with you? is he your master?" She asked mockingly as she stabbed an attacking clone threw the chest.

"How do you know Master Windu and no he is not my master Skywalker is" Chui said

"So Skywalker found himself a new pet, now I'm definitely going to kill you but not yet" Ahsoka said as she cut Chui's arm

After the pain had subsided Chui attempted to push Ahsoka back with the force, it didn't work and Chui was blown back slamming into the wall and whacking her head. Ahsoka walked up to Chiu and cut her leg she cried out in pain "There now you've got another scar to show your master, oh and tell Anakin this" she said as she leaned in and whispered something in Chui's ear she then stabbed her in the leg letting her bleed not enough to die but enough to pass out.

She then moved over to the group of people cowering on the corner and garbed Padme by her hair and dragged her out. "Who are you?" she asked grunting in pain.

"Snips" Is all Ahsoka said as a look of horror came on Padme's face and then Padme was put to sleep by Ahsoka. She then left carrying Padme on her shoulders "we need a pickup I have the senator" she said through her com. Minutes later the shuttle appeared and Ahsoka and the nightsister jumped on. They left naboo and headed home to dathomier the senator in hand and a trail of death behind them. It was a good day Ahsoka thought as the shuttle jumped to hyperspace.

**AN: SO there's the first action chapter I'm not very good at writing action, but let me know what you think. Also a big thank you to all those who are following and or have added this story to their favourites. **


	5. Padme's discovery

**Chapter 5: Padme's discovery**

When the shuttle landed on Dathomier Ahsoka and her sisters were greeted by mother Talzan "Welcome back my children" she said as Ahsoka dragged Padme out of the shuttle "Ah and what a pleasure to see you here senator" she said with a cruel smile.

"I can't say the feelings mutual" Padme said definitely but she was scared of what was going to happen to her. She had just found out that Ahsoka was alive but she had been corrupted by the Nightsisters and she hadkilled dozens of innocent people.

"Take her to her cell I wish to speak to sister Tano" Talzan said as the othernightsister complied and carried Padme away. She then turned to Ahsoka "Your mission was a success. I'm very impressed with you, you have proven to be my most valuable assets and my most skilled warrior and I wish to reward you" Talzan said as she walked towards her observation point.

"Thank you Mother" Ahsoka said as she followed her mother to the observation point. Once there Ahsoka saw five Zabbrack men standing in a line. They were of varyingheights and skin colours and Ahsoka looked at each of them then looked at Mother Talzan "These are the finniest five men from the night brother camp, I have brought them her so you may choose one to become your assassin, body guard or apprentice Whatever you chose him to be" Talzan said simply.

"Thank you mother but I have a request" Ahsoka sad carefully not to anger her mother "I would like to take Serleia on as my apprentice and body guard she is a skilled warrior and has power not as much as me but a lot of power none the less" she said waiting for her Mother's response.

Talzan looked at Ahsoka intrigued by her request Talzan though that it would be better as she is already art of the sisterhood and is a female. However Serleia wasn't as strong as a Zabbrack male and might not be as effective in protecting Ahsoka but Talzan could see why Ahsoka would want her as her apprentice "Very well Sister Ahsoka Sister Serleiawill become your apprentice" Talzan said and Ahsoka smiled.

"but what shall we do with these?" Talzan asked "Not many are allowed to see where are camp is" she added. Ahsoka smiled cruelly and ignited her lightsabers. The room then filled with the hum of lightsabers and the screams of dying men.

Two hours later Padme was sitting in her cell which was basically a cave with a force field at the entrance it was cold, dark and damp *Just like the night sisters* Padme thought to herself. She was cold, damp and hungry she was wondering who Mother Talzan was going to send to interrogate her. Justas she was wondering who they would send the force field dropped and a figure walked in and lent up against one of the walls.

"Welcome to our home senator I hope you find your accommodation to my liking" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Ahsoka, how far you've fallen. Now you're a lap dog to the Nightsisters" Padme said with disgust.

"Flattery will get you nowhere senator, perhaps if your boyfriend hadn't abandoned me it would of been different but I owe my very life to them and they won't abandon me like everyone else" Ahsoka said with malice in her voice.

"Anakin did all he could to find you, it devastated him when you disappeared" Padme said desperately trying to reach the Girl Ahsoka once was. But proved futile as Ahsoka force threw her across the room. She held a tight grip with the force round her neck.

"Don't try to defend him, he abandoned me and so did the republic" Ahsoka said as she tightened her grip round around Padme's neck, she was enjoying it and then she stopped "No I'm not going to kill you yet we still need you." Ahsoka paused for a moment "Now Senator you're going to tell me what I want to know" she said as she once again griped her neck with the force "how is the bill for peace talks fairing in the senate?" she asked coldly as she let go with the force. Padma dropped to the floor gasping for air she then pulled herself up onto her stone bed and coughed violently

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked once she regained her composure.

"We simply have an interest in the matter now tell me know or I'm afraid you'll have a verypainful time here" Ahsoka said with a cold evil smile. In a way Ahsoka was hoping she wouldn't tell so she could torture her for the information she knew Anakin would most likely be able to sense her pain and it would cause him some in turn.

"I'll never tell" Padme said defiantly but then she felt invisible hands wrap around her throat and tightening she gasped for air again "Well it looks like you're in for a lot of pain then doesn't it" Ahsoka said her voice was bone chilling after a while Ahsoka let go of Padme's neck and turned to leave "Get some sleep senator you're going to need it" she added threating the senator. "Don't try to bring the old me back she's dead and she's not coming back" with that she left and the force filed went up behind her.

Once she left Padme's shoulders slumped and she let out a flood of tears she had been holding in she had now lost a close friend and she would most likely lose her life to the being she once called friend"I guess Ahsoka really is gone" she said as she lied down on her bed and drifted to sleep.

Ahsoka went back to mother Talzan "Did she tell you?" she asked

"No mother" Ahsoka replied as she knelt down in front of her mother "This shows she has a strong will and it will be difficult to pollute her and turn her to our cause." She added.

"However the torture we have prepared for her should leave her mentally battered and weak, just what we need to turn her" Talzan added as she gestured for Ahsoka to rise they spent the evening planning the fall of the republic and the rise of their empire.

**AN: so what did you think as always please review.**


	6. Enemies reveled

Chapter 6: enemy reviled

Chui lay in her bed in a Naboo hospital she had been there for week ever since the attack. She had to spend three days in bacta and then she was instructed to rest until her wounds where fully healed. She had now fully healed but she couldn't shake the thought *who was that girl? Why did senator Amidala look show shock when that woman said the word snips? And why did she ask her tell Anakin that word?* as she thought more, more question became to form in her mind *How did she know master Windu? Why did she let me live? And how was she so powerful she was the same age as me but she was twice as powerful where did she get that power from?* her thoughts where broken by the sound of knocking at her rooms door.

"Come in" she said when the door opened to revelled her master he still looked as chipper and series as usual but Chui could see the worry and sadness in his eyes. *I wonder why that is, I mean sure the attackers were cause for concern and the amount of men that had died was saddening* she thought but Chui had a feeling it was something deeper that caused the emotions in he

"Morning Chui How are you?" He asked

"Fine thank you master Just thinking" Chui responded

"About what?" he asked

"The attack, that women, all those men she killed I've never seen so much blood" Chui said solemnly.

"Take heart little one, that's the reality of combat" Anakin said as he put his arm on her shoulder "Come on the council wants to speak with you" He added changing the subject.

"Me, why?" She asked alarmed

"You were the only one to see the women who kidnaped the senator" He replied and with that they both headed to the palaces war room. As they walked down the corridor Chui could still see a few scorch marks on the once pristine walls but thankfully all the dead had been carried away and the floor was cleaned although in some places there were still hints of red. Once there they were greeted with a hologram of the entire council. "Greetings Padawan recovered you have?" Yoda asked "Describe to use the Attacker you will" he added.

"I will try masters" Chui said as she took a deep breath and began to speak "She was very talented with a lightsaber she wielded two without a problem. She was full of the dark side and something else something I'm not sure what it was but it was an old dark magic" she said and the council began to look interested or concerned Chui couldn't tell which

"What did she look like?" Shaak ti asked

"She was a Togruta, about my age, she had dark blue eyes almost black, her skin was a greyish orange and her facial markings where red." Chui paused for moment as she saw the council now show definite concern.

"Can you tell us anymore about her markings? Each Togruta has unique markings it could help to narrow down the list of suspects?" Shaak ti asked she was the most concerned at the news.

"She had two diamond shapes on her forehead and two arrow shapes one on each cheek" Chui said as she traced the line on her own cheek this made Anakin become tense he recognised the marking but he didn't believe it could be Ahsoka.

"She also told me to tell Master Skywalker something" Chui said

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Just one word Skyguy" Chui said and with that Anakin turned white he looked like he had just seen a ghost. The council were now concerned, worried, shocked and amazed with the outcome.

"No it can't be it can't be her" Anakin said shaking.

"Can't be who?" Chui asked becomingconcerned and scared as she saw the effect the word had on her master if she could do that to her master, it scared Chui a lot.

"Skywalker's former Padawan Ahsoka Tano she matches your description to a T. she went missing over six months ago and was presumed dead. It appears we were wrong to think that" Windu said.

"Change the matter this does not, find Ahsoka and her allies we must. Stop them we must before more fall by her hands" Yoda said "Send master Plo koon to assist you we will" and with that the council faded away.

Anakin turned fast and left, Chui could tell Anakin was shocked and confused but she thought it best not to peruse the matter until Anakin had, had time to think on the matter. She decided to go to her quarters and read through the data files on Ahsoka. As she read the info she began to admire the women her exploits on Teth, Genosis and Ryloth where something to be admired. She then read the information on her suspension from duty because she lost her whole squad on Falucia that made Chui see that she had a reckless side. All in all she was very impressed with the young girl but then she remembered who she had become and the feeling passed.

Chui then began to look at Ahsoka's known contacts and as she read down the list she took the names down. "Right so she knows a separatist, interesting" she said as she read the name "hmm this might be helpful Padawan Barriss Offee, if I can speak to her maybe I can find out more about Ahsoka and her tactics,which would be very helpful" she said. As she went down the list making mental notes then she came across a name that was interesting "She knew senator Amidala, hmm perhaps there was ulterior motive at work to the kidnapping not just for her new allies" Chui said as she finished taking notes and went off to the communications room to hopefully talk to Barriss about Ahsoka and what she was like and how she fought and thought. Once she was finished she hoped she would have enough information to think up a plan for their next engagement and hopefully she would by victorious and be able to bring Ahsoka to justice.

**AN: so what did you think? Love it, hate it or loath it let me know. Also a big thank you to all who have read review, followed and favourited it means a lot. Thanks**


	7. Love lost

Chapter7: Love lost

Padme hung wrapped in dark green force ropes he had lost track of the days and she had lost her fighting spirit the endless torture both mentally and physically had worn her down and now she was willing to do anything to make the pain and the images stop. Her lips were chipped and dry as was her mouth, her muscles screamed in pain and she was dirty from head to toe. The only luxury she had been given was that she was allowed to go to the loo in a chamber pot although she was still suspended. Ahsoka walked into the cold chamber to check on her new toy "So senator how are we today" She asked coldly

Padme didn't answer "What's the matter still sore over the last images I gave you, what was it oh yeah your precious angina being killed stabbed repeatedly over and over again as his face was melted off. Oh yes that was a fun image wasn't it" she said sarcastically and coldly she then got closer to Padme. Padme looked up at her torturer "How long has it been?" she asked weakly.

"Oh about three weeks. So are you ready to talk now? How were the peace bills fairing?" she asked "and do you still have faith in the republic?" she asked as an afterthought.

Padme had to admit she had lost faith it had been three weeks since she was taken and she had not been rescued just tortured "The bill were fairing very well and had a large backing but it also had strong opposition" Padme said finally after three weeks of almost endless torture she had given up her secret she was broken and her will was gone "And" she paused "No I do not have faith in the republic anymore" she added admitting defeat.

Ahsoka smiled and waved her hand just then the force that had kept her suspended and she was lowered slowly to the floor Ahsoka then clapped her hands and two Zabbrcaks came in one male and the other female "Take her to her room see that she is washed and given new clothes and feed, Mother Talzan will want to speak with her" She ordered as the zabbbraks nodded and gentle carried her away. Ahsoka followed behind and went to inform Mother Talzan that Padme had been broken and lost faith in republic.

Padme lay on her bed in her room it felt like haven after being hung up for so long, she had slept all night for once and had eaten he fill she lay on the bed not wanting to get up. The feel of soft covers and fresh clothes on her skin made her oddly thankful to the nightsisters. In the four days she had been left to herself in her new room she had started to enjoy the Nightsister way of life. She was waited on like she was at the palace she was allowed to roam where ever she wanted ad not fear being hurt by anyone. But she had not invested herself completely in the Nightsister she still had some hope that the republic would find her but it was so small it hardly mattered. She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on her door. "Come in" she said as the door came open and Mother Talzan walked or was it more floated in.

"Ah senator how are we to day?" she asked in a reasonably hospitable tone for someone like herself

"Fine thank you my wounds have healed thanks to your healers" Padme said with a smile.

"That is good" Talzan said smiling *Little do you know that my healers have also been altering your thought ever so slightly over the last few days making you more content to follow our cause* she thought to herself.

"I have a proposition for you senator. We would like you to join our cause and become a full Nightsister like Ahsoka and Serleia before you. If you accept you will be able to see life in a new light and pursue your own goals and make other listen to you. Of course you would have to renounce the republic completely and commit yourself to the nightsisters completely. We can give you power, you would never have to hide your love for someone, never have to follow anyone else's rules and you would be free to unite many more systems together in a common cause without corruption and people looking after their own interests" Talzan said pacing back and forth in the room never taking her eyes off Padme and mentally muttering incantation that would make Padme already changed mind really behind the idea.

Padme listened to the proposition and wanted to accept straight away but a part of her stopped her *could I really do that turn my back on the republic, the Jedi Anakin. They have always stuck by me and helped me in tuff times. However they didn't save me when I was taken they couldn't stop the Nightsisters in the attack. They are obviously not looking for me or they would have found me by now. Maybe I should I wouldn't get hurt again and I have to admit I like the freedom I have been given so far?* Padme thought to herself it di sound like a good offer and there were no strings attached that she could see eventually after a very long time she had he answer. She got up of her bed ad kneeled in fornt of Talzan "I pledge myself and commit whole heartedly to you and the Nightsisters" she said simply.

Talzan smiled evilly "Very well we will have your initiation tonight, get some rest you will need it" Talzan said as Padme rose and she left.

That night Ahsoka lead her first initiation and a new dark acolyte was created the once pure and just Padme was no ore consumed by the darkness of Nightsister's magic and replaced by a cruel, heartless manipulating being who was devoted to the Nightsisters in every way. And over on Crouscant a dark lord shifted in the night feeling the dark side grow stronger but not for him. In the dark cold endless, regions of black that is space a Jedi knight wept in his sleep as sadness crept into his heart adding to the pain still there. His love had been lost to the dark.

**AN: so there's the next chapter what did you think, Padme has now joined the Nightsisters and their power is growing. Which is bad news for them and the republic. As always please review **


	8. Rescue?

Chapter8: Rescue?

Anakin awoke in his quarters on his Jedi flag ship cruiser his pillows were wet with sweat and tears. His dream the previous night was troubling he felt Padme slip away into darkness which he assumed meant she had died. He hated himself for letting her die and wished he could have done more for her. It had been three weeks and still no sign of Padme orAhsoka who had fallen to the dark side. Anakin had proposed that the republic invade Dathomier to get the Padme back but the council rejected it saying that it would be unwise to send and invasion force. They had sent instead a Jedi team to investigate they couldn't find any trace of Padme or Ahsoka and Talzan had informed them Ahsoka came to Dathomier and persuaded several of her Nightsisters to join her and that they were looking for them. The Jedi believed that Ahsoka had gone rouge and that the Nightsister had no part in it. Anakin on the other hand didn't believe it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. "Come in" He said.

The door opened and Chiu stepped in "Morning master" she said with a bow of the head "The council has contacted us and has asked to speak with you" she said.

"Right I'll be there in a minute" Anakin said as he went into the refresher, showed and changed. All the time Chiu was waiting for him in his sleeping area she noticed the wet pillow and decided to talk to her master about it when he came out "Still having the dreams master?" she asked as she walked with Anakin out of his quarters

"Yeah all I can think about is Ahsoka and what she must be doing to the senator" he said sadly.

"Don't worry master, we'll find her" Chui said reassuringly as they reached the bridge

"I wish I had your optimism" he saidsolemnly has he turned to the council "Masters" he said simply.

"Intercepted a transmission we have. Know where the senator is we do, want you to go to outer rim we do to the planet Jagon. Find the senator there you will, bring her back you must." Yoda said simply not giving anything away.

"I will head there immediately master" Anakin said as he nodded to his admiral who started giving orders. For the first time in a while Anakin felt a sense of hope which was gladly welcomed.

"Good luck Anakin" Obi Wan said as the holograms faded and Anakin's fleet jumped to hyper space.

**Planet Jagon**

Anakin's fleet dropped out of hyper space above the planet Jagon. It was a lush forested planet with tall trees and even higher cliffs. The surface was dotted about with abounded settlements and once magnificent castles and temples wiped out by a natural disaster hundreds of years ago. In one of the temples Ahsoka stood watching Anakin's fleet form up above ready for landing and smiled cruelly she was going to enjoy this. She turned to a back robed hooded figure "Are you ready?" She asked.

The figure pulled her hood back to revelPadme her once bright eyes were now dark and speckledwith red and her complexion was paler. She wore an evil smile "Yes Sister I am ready" she said as she bowed her head and went to a cell to begin her act.

Zabrak males and females got ready to fight the republic forces and Ahsoka joined them at the front she was going to scythe her way through the clones to lock blades with Anakin. While her apprentice Serleia attacked from behind they had to let the clones win and retrieve the senator but they also had to make it look convincing and attacking from behind would do just that. As she got into position she saw gunships descending she gave the order and two cannons opened up firing at the gunships. One took a directhit and crashed to the ground in a ball of fire, metal and flesh. Anakin watched as the gunship plummeted and then the lights went red he had few moments to compose himself and he looked at Chiu "Whatever happens make sure you get the senator that is your mission" He said sternly Chui just nodded.

The gunship touched down and the occupants ran out Blue bolts met red as clone, Nightsister, Jedi and Zabrack entered combat with each other Ahsoka ran at the lines of clones and cut all down in her path she enjoyed the sounds as her blades cutting through plastic flesh bone and blood. She had a target in mind though and she paved her way to him leaving a trail of dead clones in her wake. Anakin saw Ahsoka running towards him and he headed for her they looked blades in the middle of the battle Red met blue dark eyes met blue as master and Padawan clashed "Hello Sky guy, long time no see, come to save your precious girlfriend have we" Ahsoka said coldly and mockingly as she stabbed then sliced at her former master.

"Yes and I've come to bring you to justice for the crimes you have committed" he said as he blocked the attacks her was surprised by their viciousness yet precise attacks and he had a hard time keeping up with her.

Ahsoka laughed evilly "Forgive me if I don't allow that I have some things I want to do" she said coldly as she blocked and countered Anakin's 's skill had improved and Anakin was finding it hard to keep up with her. He just hopped Chui would hurry up ad get the senator as he didn't know how long he could last.

The clones at the rear of the assault where laying down covering fire as the squad moved forward they were winning but their hopes were short lived as they heard something ignite behind them. Seliea smiled cruelly and scythed her way from the back through the clones, followed by Zabbraks and a couple other Nightsisters. Rex saw the advance and quickly started firing killing three Zabbraks with three shots Seliea changed direction and head away from Rex. She knew Ahsoka wanted him alive for some reason but the other clones didn't matter.

Meanwhile Chui had made it to the temples catacombs where she thought the senator would be kept she was fighting for her life as the Zabracks never seemed to run out of men to attack her she had lost a great deal of her men and was keen to get the senator and get out. She found the senator cowering in the corner of a dark cell she was shivering and shaking from fright and cold. Chui cut the cell open and stepped inside. "Go away leave me alone" Padme cried "Haven't you done enough to me?" she asked her voice quiveringwith fear.

Chui took a step closer "Senator I'm not here to hurt I'm Jedi Padawan Chui Cha I'm here with my master Anakin we're here to rescue you" Chui said reassuringly and kindly as she placedherhand on the senator's shoulder. That was when Chui noticed her eyes how dull they were it unnerved her but she put it down to fear and what she had been through the past couple of weeks. Padme tentatively took the hand and stood up but pretended to fall Chui caught her and began to help her out. Once outside they could see that the battle was going well for the republic and Ahsoka's men where in retreat and another lightsaber wielding women a Twei'lek was cutting her way to the temple from behind the men. However Ahsoka was still locking blades with Anakin until she cut his robotic hand off and retreated with her men. Rex helped Anakin into the awaiting gunship and Chui helped Padme all the while the clones pressed forward into the Temple and took it. Later the clones reported that Ahsoka and the other lightsaber wielding women had fled with a few of their men in two shuttles they failed to shoot down.

The republic and the Jedi council saw this as a victory for them when in reality they had done everything Ahsoka wanted and now they had let a spy into their senate, a spy who would send all the senate business to the Nightsisters who would plot its downfall. Their spy would also learn the plans of the Jedi as she was married to one and men often talked too much during pillow talk.

**AN: So what did you think another battle sorry if it's not too great but I'm not very good at writing battles. What will happen next now the Nightsisters have got a spy in the senate? Let me know what you think will happen or what you thought of the chapter. Thanks.**


	9. The senate plot

Chapter9: The senate plot

"You want to do what?" Bail Organna asked his tone one of surprise and concern.

"You heard me Bail I don't think I can support the bill to stop the production of clones" Padme said from behind her desk. It had been a month since she had returned from her 'capture' and she had called a meeting of the supporters of the bill to stop the production of clones. No one suspected her of changing sides or being a Nightsister everyone still she thought she was innocent Padme but they were all very wrong. In her month back she had relied everything the senate had discuses to the Nightsisters. She also relied what she had discussed in her private meetings in essence the Nightsisters knew more about the senate then the senate did itself.

"Why not? You came up with the idea in the first place" Mon Mothma said she had an idea why and she didn't blame Padme for it but she still wanted to stop the creation of clones.

"I owe my life to the clones they saved me from Ahsoka. The day they came I was scheduled for execution that afternoon as I didn't give away any secrets. If it wasn't for them I would be dead. How can I say no to more clones when they could easily do the same for anyone else?" Padme said her tone was one of fake sincerity in reality she didn't care about the republic much anymore soon the night sister would be running the galaxy. But she had to keep up appearances.

"But without your support it will be harder to get the bill approved" Bail said simply he too didn't blame Padme but he still couldn't help but be concerned about her, ever since she came back she had become reclusive and withdrawn she had seemed to lose the sparkly that she once had. He wondered what Ahsoka had done to her in those three weeks of capture but from what he heard from Anakin she had been treated very badly.

"I know bail and I'm sorry I just can't support the bill anymore" Padme said her eyes showed how torn she was and her tone showed she was depressed about the whole think, she had to admit she had surprised herself with how good an actor she was.

"Very well, we will see you today at the senate meeting" Bail said as he got up and walked towards the door followed closely by the others in the room. As soon as they had left Padme laughed evilly "this is way too easy" she said to herself as she reached into her draw and picked up her secure comlink to Ahsoka.

"Sister Amidala to Sister Tano, come in" she said into the comlink. Seconds later a hologram of Ahsoka appeared. _"Report sister" the hologram said._

"I have relinquished my support of the stop clone production bill. It will surely fail now that I am not supporting it" Padme said a small cruel smile forming on her face.

"_Excellent the next stage is for you to create a bill for the support of systems affected by the war. Also a bill to improve the lives of wounded clones and the lives of all clones after the war and during. Get as many supporters as you can and if you have to strong an opposition, eliminate them" Ahsoka said smiling evilly._

"It will be done my sister" Padme said as he bowed her head andclosed the comm. Padme had a lot of work to do luckily she had already drawn up a bill before she was 'taken' and all she needed was for people to support it. Padme figured the best place to start would be with Riyo Chuchi. She was a young senator but she was also a very good negotiator and had a weakness for humanitarian causes.

A week had passed since Padme had withdrawn from the bill to stop the creation of clones and just as she predicted the bill had failed and did not get approved. Padme was rather happy with the result but she hid it of course. She had also made great success with her bills for aid and the clones Riyo Chuchi had agreed as had Bail and Mon Mothmar as well as several other senators. However she had been threatened by the trade federation senator and Padme had decided he needed to be replaced, luckily Ahsoka had been working behind the scenes and she had found a new Senator who was more sympathetic to the Nighsister cause and had given Padme the go ahead to remove him.

So here Padme was lying on a roof dressed in all black looking down the sight of her sniper rifle waiting for her target to step out of his apartment. However as she waited she saw something that intrigued her Supreme chancellor Palpatine was talking to someone on a holo emitter and looking back a lot. So Padme shifted slightly and looked down her scope. That's when she saw the figure on the holo emiiter it was count Dooku. *So Palpatine has a line to Dooku interesting. I'll have to inform Ahsoka of this* Padme thought as she moved back to her job at hand and sure enough the senator stepped out. Padme sighted him, checked the wind exhaled and pulled the trigger, the bolt of red energy scorched through the air and impacted the senator's head, sending his lifeless corpse tumbling to the ground. Padme smiled and disappeared into the night.

As soon as she got home she informed Ahsoka that the Senator had been eliminated and informed her of what she had scene Ahsoka said she would address the matter with Mother Talzan and ask her advice.

**Dathomier**

Ahsoka knelled in front of her mother and Talzan looked at her "Why did you want to talk to me Ahsoka?" Talzan asked her tone soft well soft for Talzan anyway.

"Sister Amidala has discovered something the Supreme Chancellor is in league with Dooku. So he is either a Separatist sympathiser or he is the dark lord the Jedi were looking for back when I was one" she said simply looking at her Mother.

Talzan stopped and thought for a moment this was a rather big surprise not even she would of thought that a sith lord would be hiding in plain sight as the Chancellor. "Inform Sister Amidala to watch him. When the time comes he will have to be eliminated and the more information we have on him the better. He will not stand in our way. In fact this will work extremely well for us. When we remove him the senate will call for a new chancellor and we will make sure Sister Amidala is chosen." Talzan said as Ahsoka nodded and left. Talzan smiled it was all coming together nicely and she savoured what was to come.

**AN: So there's another chapter. The Nightsisters knows about the chancellor how will that affect the galaxy. We will soon find out. As always let me know what you think **


End file.
